The invention relates a poly(1,4-ethylene-2-piperazone) composition, a method of production of the poly(1,4-ethylene-2-piperazone) composition, the use of the poly(1,4-ethylene-2-piperazone) composition in the detection of trichloroethylene (TCE), and a sensor using the poly(1,4-ethylene-2-piperazone) composition.
Halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorinated hydrocarbons and chlorinated solvents (hereinafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cchlorinated solventsxe2x80x9d) are commonly used in industry as chemical carriers, solvents, paint removers, and cleaners. The chlorinated solvents have low flammability and are fairly stable, both chemically and biologically. Chlorinated solvents are also used as intermediates in chemical manufacturing and as carrier solvents for pesticides and herbicides.
Chlorinated solvents are relatively toxic at low levels, and many chlorinated solvents have been classified as suspected or confirmed carcinogens. Chlorinated solvents are prevalent contaminants in groundwater and soil because of their widespread use and long-term stability. Chlorinated solvents from various sources have contaminated groundwaters and soils. These sources include, but are not limited to, disposal facilities, chemical spills, and leaking underground storage tanks. Chlorinated solvents also may be released to the environment through the use, loss, or disposal of a neat liquid, and alternatively through the use or disposal of wash and rinse waters containing residual solvents. In recent years, soil and groundwater contamination by chlorinated solvents has become a recognized environmental problem. Chlorinated ethylenes, such as trichloroethylene (TCE), tetrachloroethylene (commonly known as perchloroethylene (PCE)), and chlorinated ethanes, such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane (TCA), are recognized as environmental pollutants. Due to the high water solubility of chlorinated solvents, for example about 1100 mg/l trichloroethylene (TCE) at about 25xc2x0 C., chlorinated solvents are highly mobile in soils and aquifers, and thus, should be removed before dispersing too far in the soils and aquifers. Therefore, a method to detect chlorinated solvents in contaminated soil and groundwater is needed.
Sensors have been proposed to detect trichloroethylene (TCE), in which the sensors attempt to detect trichloroethylene (TCE) by a variety of methods, including reacting pyridine, trichloroethylene (TCE), a base, and appropriate phase-transfer catalysts to generate a trichloroethylene (TCE) indicator. Other proposed sensors rely on fiber optic chemical sensors, immuno-assay methods, and gas chromatography to measure amounts of trichloroethylene (TCE). The prior sensors are costly, are typically labor intensive, and may not provide real-time detection that can be analyzed and reported. While such proposed sensors may have limited applications, attempts to automate such sensors have not been successful.
Hand-held sensing units using the above-mentioned technology have been proposed, however, automating such sensors presents problems in incorporating reagent delivery systems. These hand-held units are often difficult to use, provide inaccurate reagent delivery, and present difficulties in field operations. Another problem associated with automation of the above-mentioned technology arises in the storage and disposal of the chemicals in the field.
Various materials and compositions have been proposed to detect the presence of trichloroethylene (TCE), and other materials and compositions. For example, litmus paper has been used to detect the presence of acidic or base compositions. While materials and compositions that detect other materials and compositions (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cdetector compositionsxe2x80x9d) are known, their applications in sensors are limited, more detector compositions for detecting chlorinated solvents are needed.
Therefore, a need exists for a composition to detect chlorinated solvents, such as trichloroethylene (TCE). Also, a need exists for a method to detect chlorinated solvents, along with a sensor that incorporates a composition to detect trichloroethylene (TCE), and avoids the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, the invention provides a composition of matter, in which the composition of matter is provided that has the formula: 
where n is an integer equal or greater than 1.
In another aspect, a method for generating the composition 
comprises reacting trichloroethylene (TCE) with poly(ethylenimine) in accordance with the Equation: 
where n is an integer equal or greater than 1.
Also, the invention sets forth a sensor to detect trichloroethylene (TCE) in materials. The sensor includes the composition: 
that can absorb at least one of infrared (IR) and visible (VIS) energy when formed by the reaction trichloroethylene (TCE) with poly(ethylenimine).
These and other aspects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, where like parts are designated by like reference characters throughout the drawings, disclose embodiments of the invention.